TODO POR UN DESEO
by ROSSERR
Summary: ASÍ DEBAS ODIARME. HARÉ QUE ME AMES


**ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA PAREJA CHIKANE X HIMEKO. DEL ANIME-MANGA KANNAZUKI NO MIKO, EL CUAL NO ME PERTENECE. CAMBIARE UN POCO EL GÉNERO QUE ESCRIBO. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO. GRACIAS**

 **RESUMEN:** EL DOLOR ES AMOR

CAPITULO 1: ELLA

" **Mi nombre….no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes. Que hago hablando con ustedes? Pues simplemente quiero que sean mi audiencia. Que haré o No? Tendrán que esperarlo, y si soy hermosa o no? No hay palabras que lo expresen. Sólo quiero morir temprano y olvidarme de esta vida llena de lujos e hipocresía….."**

Señorita…disculpe

Si dime?

La reunión de las 12…

Cierto, muchas gracias

Con permiso….

Que mundo tan basto…..

" **Otro día alegre! Y lleno de nuevas experiencias! Le doy gracias a la vida de darme una nueva oportunidad…..si no fuese por esos Srs…..no se donde estaría…se los pagaré con buenas calificaciones y un buen comportamiento. Me presento! Soy Himeko Kurusugawa! Tengo 16 años, soy adoptada y tengo una buena compañera de cuarto llamada Makoto…mi sueño ser una gran fotógrafa….espero al salir de aquí lograrlo"**

Oeeeee! Himeko por aquí!

Mako! Disculpa me distraje!

Eso no me va a preocupar , mientras lleguemos a tiempo al colegio. Hoy presentan a la nueva socia del Instituto, por no decir la dueña…..

Que? Desde cuando?

No sabías? De la nada apareció y compro todo o casi toda la Institución, aprovechando el Estado económico que pasaba…

Wow si que debe tener mucho poder.. …..

Lo tiene! Es Chikane Himemiya! Una empresaria con gran poder adquisitivo, propiedades y empleados le sobran! Y tan sólo es una mujer de 21 años!

Tan joven! Nos lleva son 5 años….

Así es! Desde más joven se dedicó a ello y ahorita es lo que es…..

Chikane-chan…

… **.ya la hora esperada, camino a la presentación**

" **De ahora en adelante, esto será mío…no tengo intención de cambiar las normas ni mucho menos mortificarme por niños. Mucho tengo con las que vendrán…..me basta con dotarlos de recursos necesarios para una mejor educación, que es lo que se necesita en la actualidad. Que sus encargados sigan siendo los mismos! No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Acabemos con esto rápido!"**

BUENAS TARDES TENGAN TODOS!

…..que bella….

…..si que es atractiva!

….quien diría que alguien tan elegante sería la nueva directora!

ME PRESENTO ANTE USTEDES PARA NOTIFICAR QUE SERÉ LA NUEVA DUEÑA DE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN! Y COMO TAL! LA DOTARE DE LOS RECURSOS NECESARIOS PARA QUE CADA UNO DE USTEDES PUEDA DESEMPEÑAR SU ÁREA! "humanos….solo ven la belleza física…..hablan y hablan de mi…..que típico…."

…..no puede ser? Nos ayudará!...

….que amable es! Y pensar que sería un fastidio….

A LO QUE SIN MÁS QUE DECIR Y YA TODOS SABIENDO QUIEN SOY! FORMEN FILAS POR GRADOS Y EN ESTAS MESAS LLENEN EL FORMULARIO RESALTANDO QUE REQUIERE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN! HAGO ÉNFASIS EN QUE NO SE PERMITIRÁ COSAS INNECESARIAS! EMPIECEN!

" **Me encontraba muy lejos de esa voz tan delicada…..solo podía escucharla más no ver a la dueña…eran muchas personas! Y no dejaban pasar! Sólo era una de las últimas en esas interminables filas…podría tener chance de conocerla….me preguntaba?...solo su nombre me cautivaba….y su voz era como la de un ángel…."**

Sra Himemiya…..no tiene porque quedarse aquí con nosotros, esperando a que terminen estas largas filas…

Gracias por su consideración. Pero como la dueña, debo por lo menos en esta oportunidad mostrar interés. Luego de esto, usted se encargará de todo por mi

…..muy amable por su confianza, no la defraudare

Espero así sea. O me veré obligada a cambiarla a usted también

No se preocupe…..no se verá en molestarse por…..

Así lo espero! "ahí me encontraba…..teniendo que esperar este tedioso proceso, sonriendole a cada estudiante….y por su puesto marcando a cada una de mis víctimas que fácilmente se me entregaban con solo verlas a los ojos. Mujeres…..tan faciles….."

Como estas Chikane?!

….que haces aquí?! Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre

Ya no puedo asistir a lo que es parte de mi Institución?

Parte! Lo has dicho! Te aclaro que poseo mayor poder que tu en esto?

Para Nada! Sólo pasaba para ver los limpios regalos que siempre ofreces

Espero no sea para más Ogami

Sabes bien, que tu y yo jamás congeniaremos

Me gusta que estés claro "Soma Ogami…el único hombre que le permitía tanto acercamiento y al mismo tiempo el que más odiaba…..cruzabamos palabras por el mero echo de intereses económicos….de ahí cada uno tenía su vida y mundo….lo que no me gustaba es que todos creían que hacíamos gran pareja y que lo éramos es más…..pero ambos hacíamos caso omiso de"

Será largo para ti, no crees?

Por primera vez….coincido en algo contigo…. "era cierto….pasaban las horas y sentía que se hacían más largas las filas…..ya estaba cansada…...queria irme….pero algo me detenía! Por dentro mi cuerpo pedía paciencia….y quería saber la respuesta…..asi me tomará hasta la última estudiante….."

" **Cuanto falta…acaso esto está avanzando?...ya casi era de noche…y ya no podía más…..quería lograr que ella considerará el club de fotografía que soñaba…..y al mismo tiempo conocerla…sólo debía aguantar un poco mas…..ya casi puedo verla…..parece brillar con la luz de la luna…."**

HIMEKO!

AUUUCH QUE TE OCURRE?!

QUE ANDAS TODA DORMIDA Y YA VAS A PASAR! TIENES UNA POR DELANTE!

COMO?! "AL mirar en frente, había quedado sin palabras…cuantas horas habían pasado…..que había pasado….no lo sabía…sólo podía ver frente a mi unos hermosos ojos azules radiantes de poder, acompañados de una tersa piel blanca que se iluminaba con la noche…..siendo perfecta, con una larga cabellera azul y delicados labios rosas…..no reaccionaba…..ya me tocaba….y sólo pude dar unos pasos en frente, para perderme profundamente en esos ojos que no quitaban la mirada sobre mi…."

" **Que chica más hermosa tenía frente a mi…no se movía…..pero yo tampoco podía hacer lo mismo…me perdía en sus ojos purpura…..su belleza….que piel tan pura…que labios tan suaves…..una melena amarilla….y un calor tan acogedor que me irradiaba paz…..sentía que éramos una….."**

Chikane no pretendes darle paso a la Srta?

¿? "quien era El? La llamaba por su nombre…No se veía mal chico…y era igual de elegante….y atractivo como ella…...sera su pareja?..."

Disculpa mi mala educación….cual es tu nombre? "calmate…..actua normal….estoy nerviosa….."

Himeko…..

…..Himeko… "hasta el nombre era único…."

Así es…. "me ha llamado por mi nombre…"

Chikane no pretendes hacer llenar el formulario a la Srta Kurusugawa?

PorfAvor….llena aquí tus recomendaciones y que deseas para esta Institución

…..eh si si…. "Estaba echa un manojo de nervios! Mis manos temblaban y apenas podía escribir…estaba sonrojada de sólo sentir su mirada sobre mi…."

Permíteme ayudarte…. "quería sentir esa piel que tanto me llamaba…..o bueno así algo me lo decía, dedicandome a tomar suavemente su mano para retirar el bolígrafo y escribir por ella…..que pensarían los demas no me importa "

¡! "Pero que hace….me está tocando….que me ocurre…no puedo mirarla a los ojos…"

Dime Himeko…..que te gustaria agregar en este Instituto?

Bueno…..me gusta…..la fotografía

La fotografía? Debes ser buena no?

Algo así…jejeje

Bueno cuenta con ello! De ahora en adelante tendrás el mejor club de fotografía!

Enserio?! No lo puedo creer!

Nunca dudes de mi palabra Himeko… "con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza, le dediqué esas palabras al oído y me retiré del lugar…no podía con los nervios ni mucho menos con el deseo…..nunca antes me sentí así… era lo que esperaba…."

Yo….. "su aliento sólo estremeció mi piel…a tal punto que me dejó sin nada que pensar…viendo como se iba…Chikane-chan ….quería llamarla así….."

Para donde vas Chikane?!

Termina tu Ogami!

Esa…..bueno Me lo dejo fácil…Stra Kurusugawa, gracias por su opinión, de seguro será escuchada!

¿? "oh el…si que era afortunado…pensaba…."

Permítame ayudarle a bajar

Gracias….. "es buen muchacho….."

Por usted todo…..

…que amable…..hasta luego "…si que era un caballero….que ya tenía a su princesa….."

" **Y de ahí salí…..diciéndome una y otra vez…que tiene esa mujer…..que me trae tan pensativa…..ese nombre…..que me hace sentir tan llena de energía….Chikane-chan …sólo quiero verla….."**

CAPITULO 2: EL ADIÓS

" **Después de ese día, no la vi más…habían pasado unos 5 dias…y yo sólo me retorcia en cada uno de ellos…..pregunte por ella y nadie sabía cuando vendría ni cuando encontrarla…hasta tarde me quedaba y desde temprano llegaba….cosa que nunca hice antes…..y era en vano…Chikane-chan había sido una simple ilusión…apenas podía tocar mi comida….."**

Himeko que te ocurre?

Nada Mako…sólo ando cansada

Y eso? No has dormido bien?

Si digamos que algo así… "están tan aburridos los días….."

Dime cuál será ese problema que te tiene sin sonreír Himeko? A ver si lo puedo resolver

¿? "es ella? Desde mi espalda podía escuchar una delicada voz dirigiéndose a mi….."

Sra Himemiya! Buenos días!

Buenos días a ti! Que le ocurre a tu amiga?

Chikane-chan… "porque con ella no puedo decir mucho…..mis labios tiemblan al hablar"

Pues ha estado suspirando estos dias y no quiere hablar!

Jejeje gracias! Te parece me das un poco de tiempo con ella?

Con gusto!

…. "y ahí se iba mi amiga dejándome indefensa ante lo que pudiese venir"

Si que es agradable tu amiga. Tienes problema si me siento contigo un momento?

No….no…..no….hay problema….. "quien pensaría que sería ella quien llegaría a mi…..todos nos miraban y hablaban sin discimular…..si que llamaba la atención "

Estoy aquí para pedirte que me acompañes…

A…..donde?

Es una sección que acabo de aperturar…..y quiero que vengas conmigo ahorita

…ok

" **En un instante estaba detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos, junto a miradas curiosas que nos veían en todo el camino…no entendí que pasaba…..yo sólo aceptaba lo que viniese de ella…..no podía dejar de sonrojarme…."**

Llegamos…..como lo ves?

¡! "Era un lugar hermoso! Pero no hermoso de belleza…..sino de la tecnología y accesorios a nivel fotográfico que se podían detallar! Estaba como un niño tocando y viendo juguetes!"

Te gusta?

Me encanta! Tu hiciste todo esto?!

Claro que Si! Te Di mi palabra, lo recuerdas?

…..cierto….. "No podía creer que ella había echo esto por mi….de verdad iba a usar todo esto?!"

Todo es tuyo Himeko…eres la dueña de todo de ahora en adelante

No digas eso! Jamás recibiría todo esto!

Hazlo por mi, te parece?

Por ti….

Así es, ahora me dijiste que eres fotógrafa?

Estoy en jejeje

Yo quisiera intentar algo….

¿? "al decir esas palabras, cerró la puerta con llave y su sonrisa de amabilidad, cambio a una sería y perversa?"

A cambio de todo esto…..desnudame…..

…..como…..

Desnudame!

Creo que no…estoy entendiendo….. "que me decía?...quien era la persona que tenía frente a mi….."

Debo hacerlo yo? "hazlo Himeko…..ya no aguantaré más…el deseo que siento por ti se me es incontrolable…quería nuestros cuerpos….."

Espera! PorfAvor…..no quiero nada de esto, déjame salir de aquí!

Nunca te dije que podias rechazarlo….por lo menos en ropa interior me dejaras verte quieras o no. Empezando por esos labios!

No…¡!"me había tomado de manera rústica golpeandome contra la pared! Sintiendo sus labios contra los míos! Obligandolos ha abrirse y tomarlos desesperadamente!...yo luchaba y la empujaba pero nada funcionaba…me estaba ahogando…."

Que labios tan deliciosos tienes….. "ese cuerpo sería mío a toda costa…..cada botón…..me estorbaba.."

BASTA! "con el poco aire que pude agarrar, le grite lo más fuerte que salía de mi…haciendo que parará…."

….

Chikane-chan porfavor…. "EStaba llorando…..y lo peor era que no por lo que me hacía…..sino de haberse roto la imagen que tenía de ella…"

….. "llora…"

Porfavor te lo suplico….

….chao

" **Después de eso….no la volví a ver más…..dejo las llaves del club y una carta con su letra diciendo Disfrútalo…."**

CAPITULO 3: HUMILLACIÓN

" **Llegó mi graduación….años….pasaron tan rapido….y nada…..yo sólo tome esas cosas…..que hizo para mi…apenas y pude disfrutarlas…..como me había dicho….. no importó cuanto aprendí o hice…ella no se borraba de mi mente…..y mucho menos podía odiarla…despertaba cada día llorando por ese mismo sueño recurrente…..estaba cansada.…..me culpaba…de haber sido yo la del error de no poder hablar en el momento…..y permitir que se alejara…estaba loca lo sé….."**

Felicidades Himeko-chan! Después de aquí, podrás desempeñar lo que quieres!

Gracias Ogami-kun….ese es mi sueño jejeje "ah si…..no aclare que nos hicimos muy cercanos….en mis momentos de tristeza, hizo lo imposible para hacerme sonreír…..y de verdad en algo me ayudo…..nunca supo la verdad…."

Te has vuelto más…..linda que antes debo recalcar…..

No exageres porfavor! "según el…..ya era toda una mujer, atractiva según varios y muy tierna..."

Es la verdad! Como te propuse! Puedo darte trabajo en una de las empresas de modelaje o fotografía, y asi crezcas más rápido!

Lo pensaré como te dije…..

Bueno…..lo intentaré en otra oportunidad…..

Y yo te lo agradezco mucho una vez más… "ahorita sólo podía pensar en ella…es para que estuviera aquí…."

De nada…..sabes que cuentas conmigo…

Je….lo se…. "el ya se me había confesado….cosa que me sorprendió mucho….ya que pensaba que el y Chikane-chan tenían algo…..pero no era así.. …ese día cuanto no sonreí por alguna razón….por supuesto no pude aceptar sus sentimientos…no quería relaciones…sólo queria arreglar mis problemas con ella…..pero nunca supe como encontrarla….."

Ya me tengo que ir…..estamos muy ocupados y nos hace falta personal en donde te comento…

Estamos?...tienes un socio?

Ah cierto! Nunca lo supiste Himeko-chan?!

A pesar de no llevarnos muy bien del todo…Chikane y yo somos socios en algunas cosas…..

….

No te niego que hacemos buen equipo de trabajo a pesar de que no nos pasamos…..

Ella…esta en donde me ofreces trabajo? "no puede ser que tanto tiempo….esperando y buscando…culpandome….y perdiendo toda esperanza…..para darme cuenta que la tenía frente a mi…"

Quien?...Chikane?

Si….ella…..

Claro que si….como te dije estamos atareados ahorita…..tienen tiempo que no se ven, si no me equivoco?

…si "las palabras de Ogami-kun ya no las escuchaba….solo ruidos pasaban en mi cabeza….pensaba, la volveré a ver…después de 4 años….."

Tenía entendido que a penas se conocían…..por lo que nunca hice mención de ella

Ogami-kun….trabajare para ustedes

Enserio?! Que bien! Esto es una buena noticia! No sabes cuanto ayuda nos será una mujer de tu capacidad!

….cuando empiezo?

Mañana mismo si quieres! Arreglare todo! Te enviaré la dirección e instrucciones por teléfono! Nos vemos!

Hasta luego… "porfin llegaria el día que tanto esperaba….la veria y resolveria esto! ….ella tendrá 25 años ahorita…."

" **Esa noche a penas pude dormir….los nervios de como empezar ha acercarme, luego s lo sucedido…me mataban….sus labios y sus manos encima de mi aún podía recordarlos como el primer día…..y lo mas importante era, me reconocería o yo a ella?...no había cambiado en nada mi apariencia esperando que al ella verme se acercará….….solo mi cuerpo había cambiado un poco mas…ahora ella? Sería siendo la misma que conocí hace 4 años….."**

… **..dia siguiente, EMPRESAS HO**

Ya estamos aquí Himeko-chan! Bienvenida!

Si que es grande! "era una empresa gigante! Con la más alta tecnología a nivel fotográfico y se veían modelos pasar sin parar! Esto era un Reino!"

Así es! Estamos orgullos de nuestros logros! Sigueme! No tengo mucho tiempo y debo presentarte a Chikane,, quien evaluará tu rendimiento!

Tan rápido?... "eso se me escapo realmente…..no quise que fuese para el…..no pensé que sería tan pronto…..no Estaba preparada aún….."

Si! Chikane es la que se encarga de seleccionar el personal y maquinaria…..tiene muy buen ojo, hay que aceptar…además ya le pase tu currículum! De seguro nos Espera!

…. "ella sabe que estoy aquí…..como podré mirarle a la cara…"

… **minutos más tarde**

Que les dije?! Así no es!

Disculpe Sra…

Deben enfocar su objetivo, relacionarse con el! No hagan las cosas por hacer! Repitanlo!

Como ordene!

Jajajaja tan temprano y ya regañando?!

…. "Esa silueta…..solo podía ver si espalda….y es tan hermosa como recordaba…cargaba una cola alta y un conjunto deportivo….pero aún así su hermosa figura resaltaba sin necesidad que volteara….."

A que vienes Ogami?!

Dame un poco de tu tiempo! Te traje a Himeko-chan! La nueva suplente

Quien?! "Himeko….sera quien creo…..al voltear…..solo pude quebrarme…estaba frente a mi ese fantasma….que cada noche me mortificaba…..pero en la realidad era un bello sol! Brillante y ahorita…más definido…."

….. "como hace años…..no pude hablar…sólo perderme en sus profundos ojos…"

Te recuerdas de ella no?!

…quien es ella?

¿? "me había olvidado?!...sentia como mi rostro de deformaba de un tenue sonrojo a una palidez triste…."

Ya la Olvidaste?! Jajajaja típico de ti! Ella estudio en la…..

No me interesa donde estudió! Ni nada de su vida! Si esta aquí es porque viene a trabajar! Como sea que te llames, Muévete y deja tus cosas en el cambiador! No creas que será fácil quedarte aquí!

….….. "gritos y desprecio recibía de su parte…..solo podía bajar la mirada controlando el no llorar…se había olvidado de mi…y todo por mi culpa….."

Muévete! O hoy mismo sales de aquí!

Si Sra….. "con lo que me salía de voz…sólo pude responder para retirarme donde se me había sido señalado…..mi Chikane-chan…ya no estaba….."

Enserio no sabes quien es?

No, quien es? Ya me tienes cansada con la misma pregunta….

Chikane…..tu si olvidas rápido…como harás para enamorarte?

Eso es absurdo relacionar una cosa con la otra…..ademas yo recordaré el nombre de mi persona especial, no el de cualquiera

Cualquiera…no le digas así…es una gran muchacha

Te gusta acaso?

Si y mucho…pero ya he perdido unas cuantas…..

Así que eso es lo que te trae loco por ella jajajaja alguien te ha tirado

No es tu problema! Sólo no la trates tan mal! Es una muchacha muy talentosa! Me voy!

…puedo apostar por ello…. "con el sonido de la puerta, llegaron mis palabras…para sólo pasar el seguro…..y tirarme a llorar desesperadamente…otra vez en mi vida…era un castigo?...pero esta vez sería diferente…..no más Himeko…..solo Kurusugawa…"

" **Ya cumplía el mes en HO…y si que era agotador…Chikane-chan…...o asi evitaba llamarla dentro de mi…..me cargaba para todo….y me hacia quedar hasta altas horas para sólo verme explotar del cansancio…o así lo sentía….si con los demas empleados era fuerte….conmigo era peor…claro está…yo todo lo cumplía al pie de la letra! No permitiría una decepción más de ella….."**

Porfin…..el descanso… "Estaba exhausta…mis único tiempo para relajarme era la comida…pero me la pasaba sola…..por el odio que me había ganado entre los trabajadores por el rumor que la Sra…me prestaba mucha atención, cosa que deseaba cierta…..ya que pocas veces podía perderme en esos ojos….y sentir algo de su calor…era frialdad pura conmigo…"

Sólo espero….esto termine pronto… "me decía para mi misma…..cuanto faltaba para que me reconociera como una trabajadora más capacitada"

Kurusugawa! Termina de comer y vienes a mi oficina!

…ahí estaba otra vez…ni mi comida podía disfrutar en paz… "al terminar iría a su oficina…."

… **minutos más tarde**

…..Himeko…..porque me haces esto….cada día se me es imposible resistir a tu encanto…..no importa cuanto haga…sigues brillando como el sol…te odio y te amo…

Sra puedo pasar?

Pase!...

Para que me llamaba….? "ya me esperaba una lista enorme de mandados….."

Se le ve agotada últimamente?

¿? "que había dicho? Se preocupaba por mi?..."

No ponga esa cara! Sólo le digo lo que observo! Acaso esta mal pensar en mis empleados?! Dígame si me equivoco y nos olvidamos de esta conversación!

Disculpe! Disculpe…..es solo que me tomo por sorpresa más nada…..

No me intereSa si sorprende o no. La llame acá para que Se desvista y la pueda ver en ropa en interior

…pero que dice?! "otra vez estaba sucediendo?...que debería hacer?…."

No perderé mi tiempo con usted. Apurese!

…..es que no entiendo para…..

Lo hará si o no? "todo esto lo hacía con la excusa que la haría modelo, si llegase a preguntar…..no necesitaba ver si cuerpo desnudo para saber que es una diosa….solo quería llenar mi ego…"

…..lo haré

….perfecto, empiece

" **Tenía que mirar a un lado para evitar esa sonrisa y ojos brillantes mirándome tan apasionadamente…..mi cuerpo se sonrojaba más y más…empezaba a sudar...mientras iba subiendo mi camisa hasta dejar mi pecho libre con solo sostenes…..tenia tanta pena que me los cubria….lo hacia con todas? Mi corazón latía tan fuerte….que pensaba se escucharía…"**

No se cubra….quiero ver todo su cuerpo "verte así….solo me hace querer….."

Pero.. …..que más necesita….

Falta una última prenda …. "me acerqué suavemente a ella para quitar su pantalón y ver como temblaba…su aroma era mi afrodisíaco…y ese hilo que la cubría mi perdición…..solo logre tomar un poco de aire y separarme muy naturalmente para no asustarla más de lo que podría estar….."

Chikane-chan….. "al sentirla cerca…sólo pude temblar…mi cuerpo se calentaba…y mi boca perdió el control…"

…

Sra…perdone…..no fue mi intención….

Kurusugawa…quieres tu empleo?

Si…..

Imagino un ascenso no?

Si…..

Te ofrezco un cambio….. "No me importa nada…..solo quiero sentir su calor y sus besos….."

….. "podía ver muda…como se quitaba su ropa…dejando ver un cuerpo reluciente y brillante…..tenia los labios abiertos y sólo podía tragar….por los escalofríos que me generaba…..era tan…"

Si me besas, tendrás todo ello….sino lo perderás todo

¡! "besarla?! Me estaba….obligando?...me quería humillar….esa mujer…."

Entonces?

Sra….Himemiya…me disculpa…..pero no puedo….. "ahí sentencie mi destino….pensé….no podía negar que todo esto…..me hacía sentir bien….mi cuerpo no dejaba…..de…..reclamarme por dentro…..algo que no entendía…..pero mi cabeza sabía que todo esto estaba mal….."

Me dejaras como estoy…..?

No entiendo?...

Me cargas húmeda Himeko…..no ves como mi cuerpo agoniza?

…..yo no se…nada de eso… "me había llamado Himeko! Se escucha tan bien…."

Así que eres una Santa….

Disculpe?...

Vete de mi oficina!

¿? "me estaba echando?! Acaso me despedirá…."

No entiendes?! Sal Ya!

Pero Chikane-chan…!

Y más respeto! Tu y yo no somos nada!

…porque…..."AL pronunciar su nombre…error de mi parte…me empujó contra la puerta lanzandome la ropa….. sacándome en las condiciones que estaba prácticamente….solo pude salir llorando de ese lugar….."

…debo hacerlo así

" **Porque hacía todo de esta manera? En vez de darle buen trato o confesarle mis sentimientos?...me decía….y la respuesta me llegaba….alguien como ella no te va a prestar atención por sólo confesarte…..debes PRESIONARLA…con riesgo a que Te Ame o Te Odie…"**

" **Sólo pude llegar llorando a mi casa…..porque me trataba así…..tanto me odiaba desde ese día…acaso hice mal en no haberle dado lo que quería…..que que que…que debía hacer…para recibir su sonrisa…para estar a su lado….me reclamaba una y otra vez…..mientras mi cuerpo jugaba sucio conmigo…estaba acelerada…no había pasado el sonrojo…..y a pesar de mis lágrimas, y quejas….la humedad lograba abrir mis labios para mencionar su nombre…"**

Chikane-chan….. "estas emociones y sensaciones que se estaban acumulando en mi…poco a poco me consumían….yo no quería ser una depravada…quería tener una vida tranquila…y ella la estaba destruyendo….."

CAPITULO 4: DECISIÓN

" **Ya era un nuevo día y tenía miedo de ser echada al entrar…estaba frente a las puertas de la Empresa…y temblaba de solo encararla….no quería perderla una vez más…..porque para obtener algo…..debia entregar mi cuerpo?...eso lo era todo?...no podía verlo….pero con ella…a mi me estaba sucediendo lo mismo….."**

Himeko-chan que haces aquí parada?

Ogami-kun…..

No me digas que estas respirando antes de que te absorban? Jajaja

Jejeje digamos algo así…..

Bueno tienes suerte, ella no está en la empresa!

Que?! Porque?!

Calma….que te ocurre?

A donde se fue?! Dime que regresará!

…..podrias darme tiempo de responder?

Porfavor…..responde "me había alterado….decia sin parar no te vayas de mi lado….tanto me quejo y la quiero conmigo…..soy una..."

No sabía que te importaba tanto…ella no se fue de La empresa…sólo decidió darse unos días por tener cansancio acumulado….

Días?...cuantos?

No dijo nada acerca de eso…...solo me dejó el mensaje que te felicitara por tu ascenso…..de ahora en adelante no serás asistente sino la Gerente de la empresa…..pero veo que ahorita eso no te importará….con permiso

….gracias "sabía que mi amigo lo había notado….necesitaba tiempo a solas…..un ascenso? Gerente?...habia cumplido como siempre…pero no me importaba nada….solo la quería a ella"

" **Por supuesto cuanto más desesperado estas…más lentos son los días….y el puesto de Gerencia tampoco ayudaba a mi humor y paciencia…..era un cargo pesado…..pero por lo menos medio me distraia de deprimirme….."**

Ya con hoy son…..10 días….que no aparece….. "me decía a mi misma mientras tocaba mi comida…desaparecerá?"

Te equivocas…son 11 dias…..

Ogami-kun?! "de donde había salido?! No me percaté que estaba tan cerca…"

Tranquila…..pasaba de casualidad y te vi suspirar mientras te hablabas….

Oh si…..tengo esa mala costumbre…pero no hagas caso

Himeko-chan…..no comerás?

Últimamente no tengo mucha hambre….pero no te preocupes

…..Tu me gustas

…gracias por tus sentimientos…pero no puedo aceptarlos

Y si ella…te lo dijera?

….no se…..a que te refieres "a donde quería llegar…de sólo pensarlo me estaba sonrojando…"

A Chikane….no me quieras ver la cara…tu cuerpo no puede mentir…

….ella no está aquí….asi que no entiendo tu pregunta…..

Himeko-chan…..alguna vez te has planteado el…

PERO PORQUE! PORQUE TODOS DEBEN PENSAR EN RELACIONES! CHIKANE-CHAN Y YO NO HEMOS HECHO NADA DE ESO! Y YO YO YO!... "con la misma rabia que solté todo…con la misma me detuve al ver mis lágrimas caer…"

…..

Estoy….llorando…..?

Tu que…?

Yo….. "No salían palabras de mi boca…sabía que tenía que decir…pero no podía….."

No crees que estas pensandolo mucho?

A que te refieres…?

Mira como lloras…desde que te conozco…..te he visto suspirar y sufrir en la soledad…por su ausencia…..que esperas?

Pero es que….

Es que nada…..si sigues así…..no sólo harás que ambas sufran…sino también podrás perderla…

Y porque…..haces esto…

Porque no puedo…verte sufrir….quiero que sonrias…

No se que hacer….

Si lo sabes….solo debes aceptarlo….

Aceptar…..

…una última cosa….ella llega como en una semana…con permiso

Una semana… "pude ver como mi compañero se retiraba con la vista baja, evitando que pudiera ver sus lágrimas…..No sabe cuanto valoraba esto….."

" **Una semana…sólo tenía ese tiempo….para aclarar que realmente pedía de ella…por lo que me mostró…..pareciera que tenía un interés en mi…sexual? No lo sé…..pero sea cual fuese…..lo aclararia esta vez y no me escaparia….de una forma u otra…..con ella lograría….soltar estas cadenas que me amarraban….."**

… **una semana más tarde…..**

Ya llego! Chicas la jefa ya llego!

Vamos vamos!

… "si que era extrañada….todas las mujeres de esta empresa eran felices con ella aquí…..a pesar de ser explotadas…y claro yo no era la excepción…..iba detrás de ellas….con una sonrisa…..."

Buenos días chicas! Que amables por recibirme así!

Jejejeje como le fue en su viaje?!

Muy bien gracias! Pero vamos dejen la charla y regresen a trabajar

Usted siempre tan mala…

Vamos vamos! " Donde está…."

Hola….. "sólo pude aparecer entre las compañeras y ofrecerle la mano….mi sonrojo y nervios no eran normales….."

Como esta Gerente?...

" **Sea cual sea mi sentimiento…..sea lo que sea que quiera ella de mi cuerpo….yo…..accederé…..el sólo sentir esa cálida mano con la mía y sus hermosos ojos en mi…..bastaban para alegrarme el día….estoy decidida…"**

Me extraño Kurusugawa? "no podía dejar de intimidarla…no importa cuanto tiempo pasará y quisiera olvidarla…..me era imposible….el sólo verla volvía a enredarse en mi corazón…cuanto aguantará esto…"

Si…lo hice….

… "estoy escuchando mal….me está respondiendo?"

Quisiera me diera un poco de su tiempo…..despues de haberse organizado

Ok…. "se retiró y me dejó sin palabras….que había pasado en esta semana?"

" **Esperaba ser llamada por Chikane-chan…..mas no me espere que llegará a mi oficina…..su acción me…..encanto…más cuando cerró la puerta con seguro…..me hizo sonreir por recordar las demás ocasiones….no sería la misma…tenía que ser yo quien lleve el control de esto….."**

De que sonríes?

De…..tus malas costumbres

Sólo nos Di más privacidad "debía confirmar…lo que estaba ocurriendo y nada ni nadie nos molestaría….."

Puedo llamarte Chikane-chan?...

…..no queda de otra

Déjame escuchar mi nombre porfavor….

Himeko-chan….

Que quieres de mi?... "todo iba muy bien….estoy dominando…"

A que te refieres?

Se sincera conmigo porfavor…..lo he pensado una y otra vez…y sólo se me vienen esas cosas a la cabeza…

Que cosas?

Tu sabes a que me refiero….cual es tu interés en mi? "estaba perdiendo el control….se sentaba sensualmente en el mueble frente a mi, mientras me sonreía picaramente….."

Mi interés? Debería tener uno?

Entonces…..porque me buscas?

No es más fácil que lo descubras tu sola? Ya estas bastante grande

Así no puedo…

Bueno te lo pondré más fácil…..siéntate en mis piernas y te diré que busco

….. "sin decir nada hice lo que me pidió…evitando el más mínimo roce de mis manos con su cuerpo….estaba calentandome…y no quería me viera así…."

Me das la espalda?...

Ya cumplí….ahora dime lo que quiero

Que pensarías tu…de alguien como yo? "suavemente la rodeaba con mis brazos sin poner fuerza en ellos para que no se sintiera presionada…..ella era muy sana para mis metodos…..debia ser más precavida….igual ya el primer paso estaba echo, generar la duda en ella"

….eso no es lo que te pregunté "su amarre….es tan cálido…esto era lo que yo necesitaba…..podia sentir como mis hombros se relajaban y mi espalda se dejaba caer lentamente en su pecho…"

Porfavor…..responde… "por primera vez puedo sentirla…..naturalmente….esto quiero de ella….solo sentir su calor….me llena….y me…"

Diría que…..eres una pervertida…

¿?

Porque esa cara…..tengo la razón Chikane-chan…..

Jejeje quien pensaría que serias tan directa….pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si te digo todo lo que pienso o siento….probablemente te asustaría ….

…..cuéntame. No se si pueda corresponder a todo…pero de seguro mejorarán las cosas entre nosotras…

Debes pensar más en TI…..no sabes que clases de cosas pudiera hacerte

Eso no me preocupa…..porque si fueras tan mala…aquí mismo me hicieras todo lo que te guardas…. "como podía decirle esas cosas?! Me daba golpes mientras controlaba la respiración… sabía de que hablaba….pero me encontraba tan cómoda…..tan feliz…que ya todo mi cuerpo y manos sentían su piel…..aun no podía darle todo…..pero si por lo menos llenarla de calor…..y ella a mi…."

Sólo…..ten presente que mi gusto por ti va más allá de esto….

Chikane-chan… "al decirme eso me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para levantarse sin incomodarme…"

Ya hay que regresar al trabajo. Nos vemos después Sra Kurusugawa!

Ok….. "ahí quede sentada con la mano en mi mejilla, perdiéndome en ese beso"

CAPITULO 5: DESEOS

" **Mis días después de eso, fueron más fáciles! No a nivel laboral…ya que seguían igual de pesados…..pero la paz con la que vivía me era suficiente para sonreír cada día. Compartíamos naturalmente! Excepto al estar ocupadas,, no había instante en el que no nos veíamos y reiamos de lo bien que la pasábamos…..obvio no podía negar que en cada oportunidad o visita….ella o yo tomababos la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo que ese dia….relajarnos y hasta dormir después de una entretenida charla en los brazos de cada una….ella ya no intentaba más cosas conmigo…y sólo se dedicaba a besar mi mejilla o frente después de cada encuentro….pasarían 2 meses así….pero ya mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo lo que ustedes llaman deseo o tentación….."**

Himeko…..te puedo pedir un favor hoy?

Claro! Que necesitas?

Podrías tomarme una sesión de fotos?

Por supuesto! No tienes que pedirlo, sólo dime cuando quieras una

Bueno, cuando podrías?

Mañana mismo si quieres

Bien, entonces mañana te espero en mi casa

En…tu casa?...

O quieres en la tuya?

….en la tuya mejor

A que hora?

…después del trabajo, te parece?

Ya estoy emocionada mi Himeko…..

…..

" **Susurrandome al oido, sin dejarme palabras….retiro los brazos que me calentaban para dedicarme un pequeño beso cerca de los labios…cerrando la puerta frente a nosotras,, dejando ver no más que su espalda…."**

Su casa…. "sentía que iba a presentar el examen más difícil de todos…no por las fotos…sino por estar a solas con ella…ya me había demostrado, que no iba a presionarme en nada…y solas o no, eso no cambiaria…pero lo que era yo…sola en un lugar con ella…..no estaba preparada….poco a poco me tenía más miedo…."

… **día siguiente, casa de Chikane**

Bienvenida! Deja tus cosas por allá y sígueme

Gracias…. "era una casa enorme y elegante! De seguro tenía muchos trabajadores…no estaría sola con ella, menos mal"

Espero te guste la casa, tengo una habitación preparada para nuestro trabajo

Que bien…..que seas tan organizada

Es por ti…pasa, siéntate si quieres. Traeré unos bocadillos

Tu lo harás?...pero no te molestes, no tienes a los empleados?

Si tengo, pero hoy no hay nadie en la casa…

…no hay nadie?

Así Es! No te asustes, nada malo te haré…..

No me preocupo jejejeje

" **Mi mayor preocupación era yo…..aun me quedaba bastante de mi pensar…pero si que era difícil pelear con el cuerpo…..como hace la gente normal…si, yo sabía que no era normal…."**

" **Unos bocadillos bien sabrosos y grata converSación nos acompañó esa tarde….no fue hasta la luz de la noche en la que Chikane decidió tomarse las fotos. La habitación poseía un gran ventanal que daba paso a una hermosa luna llena, que hacía resaltar la belleza de su piel cubierta con un pequeño hilo de tela…que no me permitía concentrar…."**

Todo listo Himeko?

Debes…..decirme…. que ángulos usaremos

Escoge los que quieras…..

Chikane-chan…. "lo poco que la cubría.. ..ya No existía….frente a mi sólo estaba…..una desnudez total…..era tal cosa lo que veía….que sólo pude asentir y mirarla en silencio por unos minutos…..me excitaba…."

No empezarás?

…..si "Mi cámara y ese foco eran mi excusa….para poder ver con determinación y cuanto quisiera de cada zona…que le pertenecía…..fotos tomaba muchas…pero la mayoría…innecesarias…."

" **Cada click…cada flash…..como me miras….esto era lo que buscaba…..sigue viéndome de esa manera Himeko…..despiertas en mi el deseo…..quiero tener ese cuerpo…tus ojos no sólo me miran…..me recorren…..son como caricias…que me hacen tu mujer…."**

En que…..posición me quieres ahorita?

...creo que…..es suficiente "si esto continuaba…de seguro caería en su juego…..ante todo yo tenía claro…..cuales eran sus intenciones conmigo…"

Estas….segura? "era el momento…tan sólo debía acercarme y otorgarle lo mismo….."

Que haces…

Calma…sólo abrázame

...

" **Y ahí estába …..aferrada fuertemente a ella…me perdía en su perfume….y en el cuerpo desnudo que me rodeaba….una piel suave….calida….hermosa…..exitante..no quería despegarme de ella…si este era el momento…..que lo hiciera…"**

Tienes unos ojos hermosos Himeko

…tu también

Puedes cerrarlos?

…..si

Buena niña….. "sabía que tu pensaste en un beso…pero no quería que todo acabará tan pronto…quería verte como yo….buscando con tus propias manos el satisfacer esos deseos que nacían en TI….y expresando esos sentimientos que albergaban en tu corazón…..ya que a diferencia de ti, yo tenía control sobre mis emociones, mientras tu lo perdías cada vez más…."

... "aquí viene…mi corazón se aceleraba más y más al sentir como se acercaba SU rostro…tenía el cuerpo rojo y sudaba del calor….me estaba matando…porque no me besaba…..su respiración estaba con la mía….y sus labios estaban tan cerca….que si me movía los besaba…no se si lo notaba…pero mi pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar por respirar acelerada…"

Esta…ansiosa… "me decía para Mi, mientras deleitaba todas sus reacciones y expresiones. No se había percatado que la estaba mirando a esa distancia…..ya todo estaba en mis manos…así como yo, ella debía estar igual de húmeda…..deseando eso que tanto criticó…sonreía a mis afueras….jugandole una mala broma, de cambiar de dirección y besar su pecho con toda la pasión que tenía en el momento…..escuchando sus primeros pasos….."

Ahmm…..

Que ocurre Himeko?

Mi…..

Estas bien?

….no….. "yo sólo caí en el suelo acelerada….sin fuerzas…a causa de esa electricidad que había subido desde esa humedad…."

Te ayudo…?

No…te acerques…..yo puedo sentarme

" **Palabra innecesaria salió de mi boca….dura Tal vez…pero con miedo a que si me tocaba no habría regreso…así como le dije, lo hizo…..solo me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y me ofreció algo de tomar…para retirarse y dejarme sola…con ganas enormes de continuar….al regresar yo estaba más calmada….pero luego de esa noche…todo cambiaria para mi….."**

CAPITULO 6: ENTREGA

" **Una semana había transcurrido desde nuestro último acercamiento….ella se la pasaba ocupada acausa de su rol y yo tampoco era que tenía mucho tiempo libre….era horrible estar así…..por lo menos antes me sentía mejor robando su calor y dejándome llevar por el roce de su piel cuando me abrazaba o estaba encima de sus piernas…..pero ahora parecia un muerto sin fuerzas por la falta de comida…..se notaba o no? Nunca me percAté….solo iba de pasillo en pasillo sonriendo lo más que podía cuando nos saludabamos de casualidad….tenia consuelo? Si! Pero eso era algo de que me apenaba…."**

" **Tenía en mi casa…un cuarto exclusivo para esas fotos…que nunca vio y que tampoco mostraré…..no desperdicie el momento…ni mucho menos pase desapercibido la zona más pequeña….de ese cuerpo….al principio empecé con verlas y pensar en eliminar las innecesarias…..…pero ahora sólo eran mi vicio….."**

Himeko-chan! Como estas?

Ogami-kun! Que te trae por acá?

Pues quise visitarte, no te había visto por mucho

Oh gracias! Eres muy considerado

Y esa cara larga? Jejeje

Bueno el trabajo…..

Digamos que te creeré. Aquí tienes unos recaudos para que porfavor me los entregues mañana

Claro, no te preocupes por ello!

Por cierto me encontré con Makoto. Será parte de las modelos de la empresa. Te tocará guiarla

Enserio? Tengo tiempo que no hablo con ella, eso me animará mucho

Lo se, por ello te doy la noticia. Tal vez tanto tiempo sola y ocupada, no te deja distraer la mente

Gracias por esa…

Se te nota mucho, pelea?

Para nada…..solo trabajo

Me alegro entonces, te dejo Himeko-chan….

…..Mako

" **Ya la hora asignada, voy directo a donde se encontraba Mako. Dudo que supiera que yo sería la encargada y menos que ocupo el cargo de Gerencia jejeje de pensarlo me alegraba y hacia olvidar un poco de esta ansiedad. Al verla, lo primero que hicimos fue abrazarnos! Éramos dos niñas saltando! Y sonriendo tontamente! No nos veíamos desde que nos graduamos y apenas mantuvimos comunicación! Pero ahora mis dias sin Chikane-chan, serían con ella! Dirán que es la sustituta mientras…"**

" **Pasaron cinco días luego de, que por supuesto tampoco tuve mucho tiempo con ella, excepto vernos un poco y medio acercarnos …..cosa que no pasó desapercibido por mi amiga"**

De cuando acá, alguien te tiene así?

Como? "estábamos en mi oficina organizando un evento….."

No te hagas, se te ve en los ojos que estas algo desanimada

Me conoces bien…..

Conmigo no tienes que discimular, sabes que estoy para ti

Bueno si….nunca pensé que alguien me pondría así

No me digas! Es Ogami-kun!

….

Si es el verdad?!

Jajajajajaja

De que te ríes?!

Si que me hacías falta amiga….jejejejeje no es el

Entonces quien?! Los demás son feos para ti Himeko! No me digas que es alguno de ellos?!

Estas totalmente equivocada….. "me daba pena decirle a mi amiga, que alguien como yo quien no miraba estas cosas….lo hizo! Y a parte era una mujer!"

Dime! No saldrás de esta oficina sin decirme!

Oyeeeeeee! Espera!

" **Jugábamos como dos niñas por toda la oficina! Nos atrapabamos y hacíamos cosquillas mutuamente! Si nuestra ropa fuese sido blanca, el piso nos hubiese ensuciado! Tan inmersas estábamos en nuestro juego que no nos percatamos que la puerta de había abierto! Viendonos en una posición embarazosa, una encima de la otra!"**

Muy bien la están pasando?

¡!

Vieron un fantasma?

Chikane-chan!

Himemiya-san!

Vengo a hablarte de unos negocios y me encuentro con…..

No no no! No es lo que piensas! Estábamos jugando! Verdad Makoto?! "me había alterado…no quería que se molestará por una confusión!"

Eh si….no paso nada ni pasará nada entre nosotras Himemiya-san, sólo jugábamos

Himeko te espero en mi oficina

…si "toda la felicidad que había ganado….desaparecio en un instante…como explicar que nada pasaba…."

Entonces te regañaran…?

No lo sé….solo no quiero malos entendidos

Así que es ella la razón

Como piensas…..

Mírate! Parece que te quisieras morir jejeje

Y eso no te gusta…

PorfAvor! Como piensas eso! Me da igual, mientras te haga sonreír, yo misma te apoyaré!

De verdad me hacía falta tu compañía…

No pierdas más el tiempo! Ve con ella, cualquier cosa yo misma te defenderé

Gracias! Te debo una

Himeko! Una última cosa

Dime!

No hacen mal pareja!

…..

Jajajajajaja

" **Gracias a esa tonta, que se iba dejándome muda! Había echo que el deseo que ya no estaba, volviera ha aparecer, haciendo que sonreíra como una enamorada todo el camino hasta la oficina de ella"**

Chikane-chan! Jejejeje

Pasa, esa sonrisa que te traes. Es porque?

Es que Mako, es una tonta!

Me alegro por ustedes. Pero tu me ves a mi riendo?

….no "no había captado que tenía una actitud demasiado alegre para nuestra venidera discusión….iba a matar a Mako después"

Ven para aca y sientate en mi

Ok…

Muy bien. Te voy a enseñar que es divertirse o cuanto te puedo hacer sonreír

….. "Estaba celosa?...me celaba de Mako?..."

Tu deseas mis besos cierto? Siente como mis labios toman lo que quieran de ti "que se creía? Nadie más excepto yo, tenía derecho ha acercarse a mi Himeko…"

" **Su aliento y sus labios jugaban con mi oído.. ….sus manos se delizaban por mi espalda y cintura, intentando apartar la camisa…los rayos del sol iluminaban mi busto protegido con la pequeña tela, que empezaba a mojarse, mientras delineaba con su lengua mi cuello, dibujando esas formas muy cerca de mis pezones…..dame más pensaba, mientras….mi cuerpo sólo podía aferrarse más a ella y moverse según sus manos…. podía dejarle escuchar mi respiración acelerada y contenidos gemidos….."**

Quiero…..…

Eso, aferrate más a mi! Se que te gusta!

No se vale….

Tienes el descaro de quejarte?

Ahhhhh…..Que haces?

Te advierto Himeko….que tu eres mía! Espero te quedé claro con esa marca!

Pero…... "Mordiendo mi cuello con tal fuerza….dejo en mi su marca como la hacia llamar, pequeñas gotas de sangre se podían ver….soltaba mi cuerpo, dejandome una vez más alterada, regalando una sonrisa descarada"

Que sucede? No es suficiente para ti?

….. "como iba a responderle algo así…..acaso mi cuerpo no hablaba por si sólo….."

Eres una niña que no puede ser honesta consigo misma

Chikane-chan… "ya no iba a seguir soportando esto….queria un beso y más! A lo que sólo pude cerrar mis ojos dándole a entender que esperaba"

Eso es lo que tanto quieres…...

" **Podía ver como esos hermosos ojos se cerraban, para darme paso a unos limpios labios rosa que se encontraban semi-abiertos para la llegada de un beso…..los quería! Quería consumirlos hasta no dejar nada! Y sin pensar mucho los tome suavemente, primero uno y el otro después…hasta unir ambos, rodeando esa definida cintura, solo por segundos ...era la gloria…..dulces….llenos de ansiedad por más….se abrian intentando lo que ya en otras oportunidades le había echo! Pero no! Con la fuerza que me quedaba…me separe odiándome por no seguir….iba a ser mía en ese instante y no lo aproveche….porque? Quería que ella pronunciara esas palabras! Pero no me salió como lo imaginaba…"**

Debo retirarme…..

…

No pongas esa cara, es tu castigo

Ya me tienes cansada…

Himeko?

Que debo hacer para que dejes de jugar?!

….jugar?

Me estoy tomando esto enserio! Y tu sólo juegas con lo que estoy sintiendo!

…..

Es difícil para mi! Sabes cuanto tiempo me tienes esperando?!

Estas escuchandote?

Tu eres la que me tienes que escuchar! Eres una tonta! Mientras que para ti se te es fácil llevarlo todo porque tienes mujeres! Yo No! Yo debo pelear conmigo mismo para no caer en errores! Y llegas tu a mi vida descaradamente para cambiarla! Para irte cada vez que te plazca?! Yo no soy un juguete Chikane-chan! Me voy!

Espera….

Que Quieres?! No me vengas con tus cuentos si pretendes molestar!

Las fotografías….aun las tienes?

Como?... "la rabia y valor que tenía, se perdió al recordar…..mi secreto…."

Si las tienes. Quiero que me las muestres al salir del trabajo

Pero…que tiene que ver con lo que hablamos

Tu y yo sabemos que escondes. No lo hagas difícil, sólo déjame conocer todo de ti

…no se de que hablas "sabía de ello? Sabía de Esas fotos…si las veía que impresión se llevaría de mi…..como decirle que no hay espacio de su cuerpo que no conozco"

Se donde vives, así que te buscaré a la salida. Y esto no es un juego…. "al retirarme, la tome de la barbilla dedicándole un pequeño beso en los labios, rozando esas formas con mi lengua, callando toda palabra que viniera"

…..te odio

… **casa de Himeko**

Mi casa no es tan grande y elegante como la tuya….disculpa

Es lo que menos me importa, mientras este contigo, todo será perfecto

…eres muy buena con las palabras…

Si me lo han dicho

Jajajajaja

Chikane-chan….que quieres de mi?

Otra vez esa pregunta? Creo que he sido clara contigo

Pero…..

La que debería responder esa pregunta eres tu. Que quieres de mi? O que buscas en mi Himeko?

…ven "una respuesta? Todo…..pero ella me quiere como yo a ella?...o es sólo sexo?"

Para donde vamos?

Querías las fotografías?

Así es

" **Un cuarto Que sólo era iluminado con una pequeña luz, resaltaba más de un fotografía…sabía lo que vería, pero no a tal grado de desnudez. Cada centímetro de mi piel estaba expuesto, era como verme en un espejo….."**

Ahí las tienes….

Te haré una pregunta sencilla y debes responder

…..

Que pretendías con estas fotos?

No lo sé….

Te cambio la pregunta, que haces conservando estas fotos?

…

Himeko…me deseas?

…..

Te gusto?

…..no

…entonces explícame que haces siguiendo mis pasos?

Me enamoré de ti…no se como…pero tu presión y presencia en mi vida….siempre me lleno….a tal punto que sin ti no podía estar….y aquí estoy mostrando todo lo que puedo…..Chikane-chan

...

No soy buena como tu en las palabras…no se si esto es un juego para ti…Pero lo que si puedo hacer…..es dejarme llevar por tus caricias y palabras

Haz reales esas fotografías. Acércate…..

" **Sin decir más, la bese lo más que pude y con todas las ganas que ya me ahogaban. Me derretia en su boca, no me quería separar, su lengua bailaba con la mia, siendo una. Le pedía que no me soltara, hasta su piel sudada y fluidos tomaría"**

Te pregunto como la otra vez, en que ángulo me quieres tomar?

…..yo no creo…poder hacerlo bien

Lo harás conmigo, así que confía

" **Al mirar al suelo se podía ver un camino de prendas…..que en su final estaban dos cuerpos desnudos, moviéndose al ritmo del otro; una piel terza, que sólo se deleitaba en un manojo de caricias,, resaltando la punta y suelo de cada seno….inevitable tal humedad que los recorría…..mientras ágiles manos se apoderaban de aquel sexo, que sólo sabían suyos….la fuerza no se media dentro de ellas, tanto tiempo en vela, había sido suficiente…..no era nada nuevo el probar lo que viniese, ya que entre más presión existiera, más excitante y apasionado de haría esa ENTREGA .. .arriba…abajo…..abierto….cerrado….en cunclillas…..fricción tras fricción….lamidas….mordidas…..que no sucedía, y la mejor parte eran esos gemidos tan altos y bajos como se quisieran, el cansancio no estaba presente"**

Soy tu mujer Himeko

Yo soy tuya….Chikane-chan

Mi deseo no para, lo intentamos una vez más?

Sólo abrazame tonta…

Y ese sonrojo? Mírame…..

Te amo…..

….

Jejeje ahora tu estas sonrojada!

Por eso es que te amo más

Tomame…..

" **En esta vida, y en las que me queden por vivir, siempre te buscaré Amor Mío! Y se que tu también lo harás. No tengo que decir, cuan felices somos y seremos. Nuestras sonrisas bastan"**

 **GRACIAS**


End file.
